Flames of Truth
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Shizuka Rubī, the current champion of Hoenn, has taken a trip to Unova on the request of her father, Norman. She is to help the new trainers of Unova but will she also get involved in the affairs of Team Plasma? (Summary will change later. Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

"Scorch! Let's show them what a powerful bond can do!" I shouted while clutching my colourful pendant, at the same time the pendant glowed as well as the Blaziken infront of me. When the light faded Scorch stood with his arms folded, his appearance changed slightly.

Crowds of people cheered, we had entered a tournament.

"N-No way! That's Mega Evolution!" The male trainer on the other side of the feild gasped then looked at the judge, "Please tell me that's against the rules!" The judge shook his head and the trainer looked like he had a sudden idea, "Wait, your Blaziken is still a fire-type. Krookadile, RockSlide!" The croc nodded and raised his arms getting ready to throw rocks at Scorch.

"Not so fast! Scorch, Sky-UpperCut!"

The Blaziken ran forwards with great speed and delivered a powerful upward punch in the lower jaw causing Krookadile to fall backwards.

"Krookadile is unable to battle, Shizuka is the winner!"

The crowd cheered as I escaped from the battle hall and stood outside with Scorch, no longer in his mega form.

I sighed, "I can't believe that father sent me all the way to Unova just to enter a tournament in Driftveil City. Why didn't he just send me to the battle resort again."

Scorch nodded, "Blaza."

"Ah, I guess he did say that I needed to learn about the other regions," I tried to mimic the voice of my father,"If you're going to take over the gym when I'm gone you need to know about as many pokemon as possible." I looked over to Scorch and sighed again, "I wish I could understand you, we've been together how many years now? You're like a brother to me and yet I don't know what you are saying. We should really head to meet Prof. Juniper now, so let's go call on Latias to take us to Nuvema Town." I pulled out a strange looking flute and started walking towards the sea.

Putting the eon flute to my mouth and played a small tune recalling Steven Stones words, _Latias should come to you no matter where you or she is._ I never had actually tried it in another region but Hoenn. Soon enough a red blur came from the sky and stopped infront of me. Latias hovered forwards and nuzzled my cheek, she squealed with happiness.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, my old friend." I put a hand on her head, "Can you take us to Nuvema Town?"

"Tiiia!" Latias nodded. I put Scorch into his pokeball and got onto Latias' back.

Not long later we arrived Nuvema outside of the pokemon lab. Nuvema was a small and quiet town with few houses and residents, most new trainers in Unova started here because of the pokemon lab. The starter pokemon here were Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy and if there weren't enough pokemon, Axew.

I hopped off Latias' back, thanking her and she flew off back to Hoenn and her brother, Latios. I saw a woman walking out of a nearby house and up the path to the lab. She stopped when she spotted me.

"Ah, you must be Norman's child, correct?" She smiled, "You must be wondering why I called you here. Let's go inside and I'll tell you." She, I presume she's the professor, walked inside without giving me a chance to speak.

The lab was a mess, papers everywhere, a Minccino rushing around frantically trying to clean up. Professor Juniper explained that she wanted me to help teach some new trainers to start their journey. Not long after I started to help Juniper clean up her lab along with Scorch, four trainers came running in, each one with a new pokemon.

"Professor Juniper! We are here to start our journey!" Shouted a young girl with brown hair in a poney tail sticking out the back of her pink and white cap, "Wait, who's this." A small Oshawott followed closely.

"Is that who I think it is?" Said a boy pushing up his glasses, a Tepig stood next to him

I smiled and put down a stack of papers I was carrying, Scorch went to stand next to me, "Yup, the current champion of Hoenn and daughter of Norman, Shizuka Rubī*!"

"Woah, cool! Is that a Blaziken?" Said the other boy, looked like the brown haired girls brother.

"Sure is, his name is Scorch and he's my starter pokemon, he's also like a brother to me."

Prof. Juniper laughed seeing the new trainers excitment, "Since Shizuka was in Unova I asked her to teach you the basics. I would of done it myself, but it was a rare oppertunity."

Juniper gave each of the kids a pokedex and I learned each of their names, I say kids but they are about one or two years younger than me. The brown haired girl was Touko, the boy was her brother, Touya, the boy with the glasses was Cheren and the last one, a blond girl wearing a green hat, Bianca. Bianca chose Axew.

I told the kids to meet me on route 1 to teach them how to catch a pokemon.

Route 1 was a pretty place. Petals from flower fields blew around in the breeze and you could smell the sea because of a small, nearby beach.

I stood near some tall grass when Scorch warned me of the kids approaching.

"So you finally arrived. Anyway, to teach you how to catch a pokemon. Good job I stocked up on pokeballs." I said as I pulled out a few pokeballs from my bag, "Alright time to introduce someone new for this. Join us Cloud." I pressed the botton on one of the pokeballs and small swablu emerged, "I'll be using cloud because she's weaker then Scorch and it will be easier to attack a pokemon without making it faint."

I turned around to face the tall grass, "Now then, wild pokemon will jump out and attack you in tall grass. Well, they are more likely to anyway. They will also attack in dark places like caves and when you are swimming with your pokemon." I saw a grey bird pokemon, a Pidove, "Perfect! Cloud, Peck!"

Cloud flew forwards with her beak glowing and attacked the pidove. The pidove looked a little startled but attacked back with tackle.

"Once you lower the pokemons health, throw a pokeball at it." I tossed a pokeball at the pidove and watched it as it rocked back an forth. When it finally clicked I picked it up, "And that is how you catch a pokemon."

"That was quick." I heard Touya say.

"Cloud is so cute!" Bianca ran forwards and wrapped the poor bird pokemon in her arms. She squeeked a little in protest but soon gave into the blonds embrace.

"Be careful, you don't want to hurt her. Anyway, I have some gifts for you." I handed each of them 10 pokeballs, "Go and catch your own pokemon." I turned and started walking, "I'll see you four in Accumula town."

As I walked away Cloud managed to get herself out of the girls arms and made herself comfortable on my head.

 **AN: So, yeah, I shouldn't really have posted this yet as I have sooo any other fanfics I'm working on at the moment, but I just wanted to see what people thought of it and since I finished the first and half of the second chapters. Why not? Updates will, most likely, be quite slow but, eh, as long as I do update. Right?**

 **I have kind of mixed up the different factors of ORAS through this, while using factors of my own (like the pedant instead of mega bracelet.) You will see what I mean later.**

 **Oh yeah, if anyone can think up a better name for this fanfic, feel free to tell me. I may use it.**

 **Can some people also check out my other none pokemon crossover story "Experiments: Never Going Back"? I didn't realise it until a few days ago but it's a bit like Maximum Ride. If you know what those books are. Anyway, I just want to know what people also think of this one seeing though only one person reviewed. It's my second oldest fanfic so my writing skills ain't as good.**

 ***Rubī - It's the Japanese word for "Ruby", I'm so original, I know.**

 **C'ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood, leaning against the pokemon centers wall, waiting for the new trainers to show up. Cloud was now in her pokeball and Scorch stood next to me watching a group of people in the same uniform setting up an area.

"They look like they're up to no good." _I'll keep an eye on them._ I thought to myself then remembered something, "Oh! While I remember I should release that Pidove I caught earlier."

I pulled out pidove's pokeball and released it. The small grey bird looked up at me in confusion.

"Sorry about catching you earlier, I was trying to teach some new trainers." I crouched down, "You can go home now. I'm sure someone's waiting for you and I don't want to keep you against your will." Pidove cooed as if saying thanks then flapped its wings and flew of.

As I stood up I heard footsteps approach.

"Ah, Cheren. Where are the other three?"

"They're still catching pokemon." He answered, pushing up his glasses.

"I see. Do you know about pokemon centers?" The young boy nodded, "Thought you would. Well, I suppose you better go in and heal your pokemon. I'll be waiting here for the others."

With that Cheren walked inside the center and a few moments later the three other kids turned up. All four of us went inside the pokemon center.

"Right, to teach you about pokemon centers. Here the woman behind the center counter can heal your injured pokemon. And the people behind the counter at the side will sell you items like pokeballs and potions, which are used to heal your pokemon. The PC next to Nurse Joys counter is used for storing pokemon and sometimes for long distance calls." I thought for a moment, "That's all I can teach you really, the rest is up to you. Do what you dream to do, collect badges and defeat the pokemon league or just simply fill up your pokedexes or maybe both. The pokemon world is filled with many challenges and wonders and its up to you to find them. I wish you luck. But if you need some help, don't hesitate to contact me."

"What are you going to do?" I was asked by Touya.

"I have no idea. I'll probably contact my friends then do some travelling of my own. There is something I may need to look into."

I said bye to them and then went to the PC to call my friend, Brendan.

The boy answered without wearing his hat. I wasn't used to seeing so much of his brown hair. I laughed a little seeing the mess it was in.

"Oh, hey, Shizuka!" Brendan noticed my reaction, "Hey! Why are you laughing!?"

"Check the state of your hair, looks like you just woke up. Did you even try to sort it out when you took your hat off? Why do you even wear that thing? It makes it look like you have white hair." After speaking I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"No it doesn't..." He said while patting the top of his head in attempt to flatten in, only to give up and shove his hat on his head, "How's Unova?"

"It's a nice region, it's colder then Hoenn, but there are pokemon here I've never seen before. I ended up teaching some new trainers the basics but they look like they have potential to be great trainers some day."

"That sounds great! Over here we discovered some pokemon that were thought to be extinct in Hoenn. It must have something to do with the problem we had with Groudon."

"Maybe... Anyway, how are my parents..."

We talked for a few more minutes before Brendan had to go help his dad in some field work. During the talk I found out that Wally was doing much better and was nearly on top in the battle resort.

As I walked out of the center I noticed a pokemon battle going on, it was between Touya and some green haired trainer. At first I thought it was Wally but realised he was alot taller and a little older then me. The fight was between Touya's Snivy, nicknamed Blade, and the green haired guy's Purloin.

Touya was at a disadvantage, even an inexperienced trainer could tell the Purloin was alot stronger and Touya had only one pokemon left, Blade. Blade was struggling to stand and was covered in many scratches another one or two hits would end this fight.

I sighed and walked over watching the fight closely. Only when I got closer I actualy noticed Cheren stood nearby.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Cheren seemed slightly suprised by my voice behind him, "That guy over there said he wanted to hear the voices of Touya's pokemon. He seems like a weirdo to me, but he managed to wipe out his pokemon with just Purloin."

"I see... well this fight is over anyway." After speaking I looked up at Scorch and he nodded in understanding.

Scorch, with some speed, appeared behind the Purloin as it was about to deliver the finishing blow and picked it up by the scruff.

"This fight is over and the green haired stranger wins. It's no use to push your pokemon further, Touya."

"Your pokemon..."

"Huh?" I turned to the green haired guy, who I thought was reminding me that his Purloin was still being held by Scorch, "What? Oh, sorry. You can put her down now, Scorch."

"No, not that. The things your pokemon said to Purloin."

I exchanged looks with Scorch, who had returned to my side, then looked back at the guy, "Ya what?"

Green hair hung his head in what appeared to be disapointment, "Oh... so you can't hear them either."

"Ok, I think Cheren was right."

I saw Cheren push his glasses up with his index finger and he muttered something that sounded like, "I normaly am."

"Ok, green hair, so you can talk to pokemon, then why did you have to fight Touya's pokemon to speak to them?"

"My name is N, not green hair. It is easier to see the bond between a trainer and their pokemon during a fight. His are very close to him. So are yours, Shizuka."

"How did you-"

"Your pokemon told me." N seemed to smirk as he said that.

I narrowed my eyes at the guy, "Alright, smart ass, I gotta go. There are things I need to do."

With that I walked past him towards the next route. As an automatic response to going near a place full of wild pokemon I reached down into my bag for Cloud's pokeball. Instead of the usual six that were in my current team pocket there were only three.

 **AN: Quick update, I know, but I did say that this chapter was half finished when I posted last time. Let me explain the ages. Shizuka is around 19, the others are around... let's say 17? And according to Bulbapedia, N is supposed to be 21. Wow. That makes some fanfics disturbing.**

 **Oh, and thanks to** Defender31415 **for reviewing so quickly!**

 **Although Scorch is Shizuka's best pokemon he is not used to much in battle because, one thing, that would be unfair on other trainers, and Shizuka does have other pokemon that she caught in her journey but did not use (admit it, we all have those in our games. I felt sorry for mine so I will add them here.)**

 **Also, anyone read/watch Naruto? I've previously restarted Alpha Sapphire and I'm trying to name nearly every pokemon I have after a Naruto character. Currently there is: Hinata a Ralts (funny that she has a Naughty nature and her characteristic is quick tempered), Kiba a Poochyena, Sakura a Skitty (whom also has a Naughty nature and quick tempered), Shukaku a Zigzagoon and Treecko named Gekko (after the dude in the Chunin exams) but I may rename him, but what to? He's Naïve and strong willed.**

 **Tell me your opinions!**

 **C'ya~**


End file.
